1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to modulation schemes and, in particular, to systems and methods for low density parity check (LDPC) coded, polarization-multiplexed, iterative polar modulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent years, with the rapid growth of data-centric services and the general deployment of broadband access networks, the dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM) network has been upgraded from 10 Gb/s per channel to more spectrally-efficient 40 Gb/s or 100 Gb/s per channel systems and beyond. 100 Gb/s Ethernet (100 GbE) is currently under standardization for both local area networks (LANs) and wide area networks (WANs). As the communication rate over a given medium increases, transmissions become increasingly sensitive to errors—the difference between one symbol and the next is very small, and a small amount of noise can cause incorrect reception. The Shannon limit for a noise-influenced channel describes a maximum amount of error-free data that can be transmitted with a specified bandwidth—it is therefore helpful to have robust codes and modulation schemes that closely approach the Shannon limit without imposing high requirements in terms of implementation cost and complexity.